1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlight rotating device for a vehicle, and more particularly to a headlight rotating device including an improved structure for suitably pivoting or rotating a headlight device of a vehicle in accordance with the movement of the vehicle's steering system and for suitably lighting the environment for the vehicle driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical headlight rotating devices comprise small DC motors wired to a mechanical linkage mounted on the vehicle's steering column, and a servo unit coupled to a reflector with a pivotal or rotatable shaft for pivoting or rotating the reflector in order to rotate the headlight in accordance with the movement of the vehicle's steering system.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,928 to Hohmann, Jr. discloses one of the typical rotatable vehicle headlights and also comprising a reflector rotatably disposed or mounted around a light bulb, and a pivotal or rotatable shaft coupling the reflector to a servo unit for pivoting or rotating the reflector in order to rotate the headlight in accordance with the movement of the vehicle's steering system.
However, only the reflector may be rotated relative to the light bulb and an outer transparent globe, and the vehicle headlight may not be rotated as a whole unit relative to an outer transparent globe or relative to the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,400 to Lee discloses another typical headlight moving apparatus for a motor vehicle comprising a steering wheel angle detecting member, and an actuating member operatively associated with the steering wheel and the headlight angle detecting member in order to swing the headlight right and left on the basis of the angular position or the movement of the steering wheel.
However, a complicated gearing system is required to be provided to pivot or rotate the headlight, and the headlight may not be moved or adjusted relative to an outer receptacle or relative to the vehicle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional headlight rotating devices.